


Wet dreams are made of these

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Smut, Detectives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porno dialogue, submissive Chanyeol (does this need a warning?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Joonmyeon are detectives. Chanyeol gets turned on by Joonmyeon's swishy coat and how well he does his job. Smut ensues.</p><p>That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet dreams are made of these

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually set in a fic I haven't finished yet in which Suho and Chanyeol are detectives hired to solve a kidnapping case. So it's fanfiction of a (as yet unwritten) fanfiction which is pretty lame tbh.

 

Suho enters the room in a swirl of his coat. His leather shoes clack against the wood of the office, brisk and purposeful. Chanyeol hasn't seen Suho like this in weeks, no, months. This case may be getting to both of them, the lack of leads frustrating, but Chanyeol hasn't seen Suho so alive in longer than he should have.

It's kinda sexy.

Suho looks over to Chanyeol, coffee pot in hand and smiles. Chanyeol is sitting,in his seat stiff as a ramrod and a look of such distress on his face. Suho hasn't seen that face since his pet ferret became ill.

"What's up with you?" He says, waking purposefully over to his desk, cup in hand. He notes the way Chanyeol’s eyes follow the line of his coat and the small amount of his suited legs that can be seen as he walks.

_Oh_ , he thinks, _so **that's** it._

Deliberately slowly he slips the long overcoat of his shoulders, watching under his lashes for Chanyeol's reaction - and there it is, the slight widening of his eyes, the bob of his Adam’s apple.

_Got you,_ Suho thinks.

He sets his coffee down on the desk. Then he walks slowly but deliberately towards Chanyeol's desk, slipping his arms out of the braces across his chest. Chanyeol follows their movement with his eyes, darting between suho's hands and his chest and his face.

Suho undoes the first button on his shirt. Sweat breaks out on Chanyeol's forehead. He leans over Chanyeol's desk, hands planted firmly on the wood, and breathes across Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol snaps. His lips press firmly to Suho's, fingers winding into his hair immediately. They tug and Suho moans into the kiss. He's always liked things a bit rough.

Before Chanyeol can process it properly Suho has moved round to his side of the desk and is pushing his chair out until there's enough room for Suho to settle in his lap. This close he can see Suho's collarbones where they peek out of his shirt and smell his cologne. It's musky. It smells good, really good. Suho takes Chanyeol's face in his hands and kisses him. His hips settle down further as he does so and it makes their crotches press together. Chanyeol moans as he eagerly responds to the kiss. He brings his hands up to Suho's waist and pulls him further into his lap. The increase in pressure is delicious, almost too much for him to take after months of drought - his thirst must be satisfied. He bucks up instinctively.

Suho chuckles against his lips. "Someone's eager."

"I've got an extremely handsome man in my lap, can you blame me?"

"Hmm," Suho taps his lips with a finger. Chanyeol wants to suck it into his mouth. "Blaming your lack of control on me, are we detective?"

Chanyeol throws his head back and groans. He's never going to be able to introduce himself now without thinking about this moment, Suho warm and willing and basically sitting on his dick.

_Oh god, he's never going to be able to introduce himself without popping a stiffie **ever again.**_

Suho takes this as an invitation to start pressing kisses to Chanyeol's exposed neck up to his ear. He takes the lobe into his mouth and sucks once, twice, hard. Chanyeol's grip squeezes on his waist. He's so hard his dick is starting to throb uncomfortably in his pants and as much as he loves how Suho is teasing him he'd really like Suho's hands on more, ah, pressing matters right now. He bucks up again, hard, hoping Suho will get the hint.

“Hmm, eager aren’t we?”

Then the breath on his neck is gone and the pressure in his lap eases. Suho climbs off Chanyeol’s lap with the grace of a leopard after a kill and Chanyeol almost sobs. He can see the outline of Suho’s dick straining against his trousers but the man himself seems calm, unaffected. He smoothes down his shirt and tugs briskly at the cuffs to straighten the sleeves.

_God, how Chanyeol wishes he were tugging on something else._

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol blinks stupidly. He realises with some mortification that during his daze he’d been staring directly at Suho’s crotch and he doesn’t dare to think what expression might have been on his face.

“Are you okay? You seem…” Suho pauses here, eyes flickering down to Chanyeol’s mouth which he has just realised is open - _he’s been staring at Suho’s hard on with an open mouth can the earth just swallow him up now_ \- “You seem _hungry._.”

Okay, now Chanyeol really wants the ground to bury him alive. He can feel the tips of his ears go hot as Suho watches him with smug, knowing eyes and before he really thinks it through he’s dropping to his knees. He splays his hand over Suho’s hip. Wordless he looks up, as if asking permission, eyes wide and beseeching. As soon as he receives an amused nod he’s fumbling with the buckle of Suho’s belt but quickly Suho’s hands come to bat Chanyeol’s out of the way. The sound of a zipper breaking the silence is almost obscene.

“Do you want to find it, Detective?” Suho chuckles as he says it. “Do you want to bring it to light?”

Normally Suho’s cringey jokes would have Chanyeol wincing but right now he’s too nervous and turned on to care. He can see Suho’s hard on, still clad in his boxers, peeking out of the fly of his trousers. He swallows hard. This is insane, it’s crazy how much he wants this. They’re in their office, behind the desk that Chanyeol will have to work at for the foreseeable future and all Chanyeol can think about is how desperately he wants to suck his partner’s dick into his mouth.

_Forgive me, work desk._ He thinks in his mind as he slides Suho’s cock out of his boxers. _This is something you should not have had to see._

Suho’s cock is slightly longer than average and not especially thick but Chanyeol feels his own dick twitch in appreciation nonetheless. He wonders idly what the vein under the head would feel like under his tongue.

“Ready?” A voice above him asks. He feels Suho’s hands card into his hair and give a gentle tug in the direction of his dick. Chanyeol gets the hint.

He suckles the head into his mouth first, relishing the hum of approval Suho gives him. Slowly he takes more and more until his nose is pressed against Suho’s belt buckle. A spike of disappoint bubbles up in his and he realises with a certain sense of horror that he’s upset he won’t be able to bury his nose in Suho’s hair or be able to smell his skin - probably slightly salty with sweat.

He’s not thinking about that. He is determinedly not thinking about how Suho’s abdomen might look - _sweaty, small muscles jumping when Chanyeol gives an especially hard suck_ \- as he bobs up and down Suho’s cock, taking care to run his tongue over the vein he’d been admiring earlier. There’s a quiet groan and a little tug on his hair as a reward that makes him in turn groan. His cock is hard and aching in his pants and he swears he can feel the precum soaking through his underwear.

Suho hasn’t told him to touch himself but he can’t help it. He presses the heel of his hand down on his cock, grinding up into his own hand in time to the rhythm of his mouth on his partner’s dick. He’s a mess, he knows. The back of his neck feels hot and sweaty and he doesn’t even want to know what his face looks like right now – probably flushed an unattractive red like he does when he’s done heavy exercise – so he fixes his eyes firmly downwards, not wanting to see the look in Suho’s eyes.

Too bad for him Suho has other ideas. He lifts Chanyeol’s face up by his chin. Chanyeol is so surprised he lets him do it, mourning internally the loss of the weight in his mouth as he lets Suho’s cock fall out of his gaping mouth.

He expects to see revulsion in Suho’s face – there’s precum and saliva dripping down his chin, his eyes are watering and he’s definitely bright red – but all he sees is pride and lust. It feels amazing. Chanyeol feels sexy for once, not just kinda dumb.

“You’re so good, detective.” Suho praises him. “I think you’ve almost found what we’re looking for.”

“What’s that?” Chanyeol rasps. Suho’s eyes glint.

“Something to feed your appetite.”

And with that the hands are back in Chanyeol’s hair and Suho is thrusting gently back into his mouth. Chanyeol isn’t in control this time. It’s not rough, it’s extremely gentle but Chanyeol knows that Suho is using him as he pleases, fucking insistently into his mouth. It feels good and in his passion he presses down a little hard on his own dick, still mercilessly trapped and begging for attention. The sudden pressure makes stars flicker in his vision and he lets out a moan.

Suddenly his mouth is full of warm, bitter come. He swallows on pure reflex but there’s so much, too much for even his large mouth to take and some spills out down his lips and chin.

“I’m sorry.” Suho says apologetically as he tucks himself back into his trousers and does up the zip with a firm click. “I would have warned you but I didn’t know you were going to moan like that. You’re too sexy you know?”

Chanyeol doesn’t know, actually. He doesn’t feel incredibly sexy right now. He feels like a mess in more ways than just the cum dripping from his lips. He hasn’t come yet and he can feel himself getting desperate for release. Suho kneels down beside him, eyes drawn on Chanyeol’s hand where he is still palming himself through his trousers.

It’s mortifying to have someone watch him like this but Chanyeol can’t stop, not now, no matter how embarrassed he may be. He feels fresh tears leak out of the corner of his eyes.

“Did you come, detective?” Suho’s voice is smooth as aged whisky in his ear and Chanyeol whimpers. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Suho places his hand firmly over Chanyeol’s and presses down hard. Chanyeol gasps in shock and pleasure and pain. He’s so close, so close to coming but he’s just not there, he needs something else he needs he needs…

_“Come for me, Chanyeol. **Come.** ”_

Chanyeol’s eyes roll back in his head with the force of his orgasm as it rips through him, violent and sudden and visceral and-

Chanyeol wakes up feeling horrified, mortified, and a little damp. He hasn’t had a wet dream since he was nineteen - _nearly ten years ago_ \- and to have one about his partner and with _extremely_ clichéd amateur porn dialogue is making him want to suffocate him with his own pillow.

Actually, that doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. He grabs his pillow from behind him and covers his face with it. He screams as loudly as he thinks will not get his neighbours calling the cops on him.

Sadly the movement makes him all too aware of how sodden his pajama bottoms are and he cringes. Dying of embarrassment will have to wait. First he needs a shower.

He feels his dick trying to muster itself valiantly as he recalls his dream and he shudders.

Make that a cold shower.

He’ll figure out how he’s ever going to face Suho (and how he’s ever going to explain getting hard when Suho calls him ‘detective’) later.

Xxx

“And this is my colleague, Detective Chanyeol.” Suho smiles brightly at the boy sitting in his office.

Chanyeol gives a smile that’s honestly more like a grimace and pulls his trench coat more firmly around himself.

“Chanyeol? Are you alright? You look a little flushed.” Suho asks, concerned and it’s all Chanyeol can do not to run from the room screaming.

_Somebody shoot him now._


End file.
